sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy Venom
Sonic For Hire: Destroy Venom is the seventh episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-ninth episode overall. In this episode, the gang must eliminate the fighter jets from Venom and establish a democracy. Summary Sonic and the gang are flying through space, each in individual color-coded Arwings. Sonic tries to ask Tails what mission they have today, but he refuses to respond in favor of jamming out to an 8-bit rendition of Gangnam Style. Annoyed at the long-lasting audience for the song, Sonic turns to Eggman for answers. The podiatrist proves to be equally as useful, having dropped his wallet into his ship's deep-fryer, painfully retrieves it, and mentions that he's gonna try to eat it. In danger of losing precious nap time, Sonic asks Peppy, who are preoccupied with Slippy being in his swimming outfit in space. All the while, Eggman has been eating his wallet and requests blue cheese dressing, Tails continues dancing, and Sonic snaps in desperation for answers. Peppy finally takes notice and claims that the mission should be relatively easy, given the absence of Andross: eliminate a squadron of enemy fighter ships surrounding Planet Venom. Sonic notes this as a simple task, at least until hearing that they then must establish a working democracy on the planet. Sonic sees the latter task as being near-impossible, and therefore checks on Jim's nation-building process. Jim did manage to start a nation of his namesake, gaining a grand total of 6 Twitter followers. Sonic appraises his progress and starts instructing Jim on what to do after he and Frank the Space Worm take out the ships. Jim cuts him off to announce that Frank is dead, having suffocated due the size of his ship. When questioning who thought to give him such a small ship, Mother Brain says that she told Frank there was "room for a giant worm in her cockpit, but it was gonna cost him", much to the disgust of Sonic, interpreting it as another one of her revolting sexual escapades. Mother Brain clarifies by stating that she simply offered Frank her roofless ship for $5. Frank, being a giant space worm, had no concept of money, and thus took the small ship. After a short deliberation, Sonic deduces that the best course of action would be to completely abandon the mission, head to Espacios Tacos Locos for approximately 200 tacos, and tell General Pepper to go fuck himself. Everyone else immediately jumps on board, except Jim who mentions that the enemy ships still need to be taken care of, but Sonic couldn't care less, claiming that the last one there is a "rotten asteroid worm creature", showing that he couldn't care less about Frank's demise, much to Jim's displeasure and mourning for a fellow worm. After they leave, Frank and Tails's ships are the only ones left. Frank's ship is left aimlessly drifting through space before being destroyed by the enemy fighter pilots. The explosion makes Tails stops listening to his music to take notice, bolt from the scene, and yell at the crew for going to get tacos without him. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *General Pepper *Earthworm Jim *Frank *Mother Brain *Soniqua Transcript To see transcript, click here. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Destroy Venom Category:Episodes Category:Season 5